Sunset
by Persephone de Pompadour
Summary: O sol morre aos poucos, seu sangue no céu, tão rubre e etéreo, flutua e escorre. Estrelas, vampiros da luz tenra e pura consomem, solenes, todo o firmamento… "Sunset - Pôr-do-sol"
1. Membro da família

(A fanfic a seguir é contada a partir do primeiro capítulo de Breaking Dawn)

1. Membro da família

FAZIA UM TEMPO QUE EU E EDWARD ESTÁVAMOS TENSOS COM O CASAMENTO. NÓS NÃO CONVERSÁVAMOS MAIS DIREITO, NEM sequer brigávamos. Eu, em particular, nem comia direito. Charlie devia estar preocupado. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu era uma garota com apenas 18 anos. 18 anos e prestes a me casar. Ridículo, mas eu já não me importava com isso. Não fazia diferença, eu teria que me casar, senão Edward não me daria o que eu queria.

Eu não tinha que me preocupar com escola, somente com a faculdade. Edward ainda insistia para que eu não perdesse nenhuma experiência humana antes de me transformar. Eu visitaria Darthmouth em duas semanas, com ele. Isso não mudaria nada, mas não era o que ele pensava. Por que eu trocaria a eternidade com Edward ao meu lado por experiências humanas idiotas? E eu ainda estava ficando mais velha a cada dia que se passava. Pensar nisso era uma tortura.

Eu estava dirigindo no meu novo carro, caro e moderno, como de todos os Cullen – se eu quisesse fazer parte da família, provavelmente eu teria que me adequar à algumas regras. Eu estava indo à casa dos Cullen, Edward queria que eu decidisse alguns detalhes do casamento com ele. Eu sabia que a minha presença não ia fazer a mínima diferença, então resolvi ir. Seria somente um pequeno esforço.

Nos últimos meses Alice havia enlouquecido. Meu casamento era o evento do século para ela. De todos os figurinos, desde as damas de honra aos garçons era ela quem cuidava. Eu não me importava, se eu recusasse algum de seus caprichos ela levava pro lado pessoal e eu não podia fazer nada. Sim, Alice era chantagista.

Eu estacionei na garagem da casa deles. Ao lado do BMW de Rosalie. Como Edward havia, chamativo.

Em menos de um minuto Edward estava lá, abrindo a porta do meu novo carro e me puxando para fora com o sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo. Eu vi tudo girando antes dele me beijar. – E aí? Como você ta, amor? – Ele fechou a porta e eu apertei o botão de trancar o carro.

- Como sempre. Nada novo. Só a ansiedade. Quero saber que detalhes do casamento nós dois temos que decidir juntos. Eu pensei que tivesse deixado tudo isso pra Alice resolver. Ela deve estar chateada com a sua atitude.

- Ela está. Mas quem se importa? – Ele sorriu passou seu braço pela minha cintura. Eu estreitei meus olhos e o encarei. – O que foi? – Ele gargalhou.

- Sem graça. Bobo. – Eu inalei seu cheiro. Suave, doce, floral. Era com esse cheiro que eu sonhava todas as noites.

Nós subimos para seu quarto, no caminho só topamos com Jasper, que acenou e foi para a garagem.

- Onde ta todo mundo, Edward? – Eu não ouvia nenhum barulho, nenhum cochicho. Alice e Emmett não deviam estar em casa, estava muito parado. Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie deviam ter saído e Jasper acabara de ir para a garagem. – Está todo mundo caçando?

- Não, só Rosalie, Emmett e Alice. Carlisle e Esme foram buscar uma sobrinha deles, que vai passar um tempo conosco. Eles conhecem o grupo dela e resolveram chamá-la para conhecer Forks. Jasper foi testar suas habilidades mecânicas. Ele acha que tem chance de virar craque em motores, como Rosalie. - Eu ri. Era estranho Rosalie, uma loura alta, esbelta, magra, com pose de modelo, ser habilidosa quando se tratava de carros. Ela era melhor do que qualquer mecânico que eu conhecia. Talvez só não melhor que o _meu_ mecânico... – Quem é a sobrinha de Carlisle e Esme? – Eu finalmente perguntei.

- Charlotte Crowley. Ela se uniu aos Crowley há pouco tempo. Mas ela não se habitou ao clima do México. Lá eles mal saem de dia. Isso é realmente chato. – Ele sorriu e eu fiz um esforço pra me lembrar de respirar. Ele sorriu, apesar de já estar acostumado.

- Ela vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo? – Eu demonstrei um certo entusiasmo em conhecê-la.

- Alguns meses, se ela gostar, talvez anos. – A expressão dele era pensativa. – Eu não a conheço. Me disseram que ela era muito bonita. – Ele me espiou pelo canto dos olhos. Ele sabia o que eu sentia. Eu fiquei séria. – Eu estou brincando, Bella. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – Ele gargalhou, mas eu não achei graça.

- Me aguarde, Cullen. – Eu sorri um sorriso obscuro e segui para seu quarto. Ele ficou sério ao andar atrás de mim. Eu sentia seus olhos me seguindo. Sentei na cama enorme e Edward se sentou ao meu lado, ainda me encarando. – Quais são os detalhes que nós precisamos resolver?

- Eu vou abrir o jogo com você. Na nossa lua-de-mel nós vamos para a Grécia. – Ele abriu um sorriso. Eu pulei da cama.

- Grécia, uau. Eu estava pensando em algo tipo Phoenix. Mas eu realmente estava sendo tola, você nunca me levaria só pra Phoenix em lua-de-mel. – Eu ainda não tinha acordado pra realidade. Grécia?

- Você não gostou? – Sua voz estava suave, mas preocupada.

- Eu adorei! – Meu grito foi o suficiente pra ele abrir um sorriso. Eu pulei em cima dele, esquecendo do perigo. Eu recuei, mas ele me puxou de volta e me beijou. Alguém bateu na porta. Em um movimento rápido, ele já estava na porta e eu sentada na cama, acordando.

- Carlisle. – Edward disse da porta. – Oh, é claro. Vem cá, Bella. – Eu me levantei e andei até a porta, Edward passou seus braços em minha cintura, eu sorri pra Carlisle e ele retribuiu. – Charlotte chegou, Carlisle quer que nos apresentemos, tudo bem? – Eu respondi com a cabeça e sorri, andando junto com ele em uma velocidade lenta, pra ele.

Nós descemos as escadas bem rápido, Carlisle estava atrás de nós.

- Bella! – Esme me cumprimentou.

- Oi, Esme. – Eu respondi ainda caminhando com Edward, até que nós paramos. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele.

- Prazer, Charlotte. Edward Cullen. – Edward sorriu e eu me virei para olhar para quem ele havia sorrido. Eu me assustei. A vampira que eu me deparei era muito bonita. Eu desejei ser assim. Ela era alta – ao se levantar eu percebi que era quase da altura de Edward -, magra, tinha cabelos longos, negros e brilhosos, olhos azuis claros – um azul que eu nunca tinha visto, nem ao misturar uma gota de cor azul com um copo de cor branca -, a pele pálida, como a de todos eles, sua boca era rosada e tinha formato de coração. – Essa é Bella. – Eu estremeci. Quem era eu perto daquela escultura? Eu até podia compará-la a Rosalie e sinceramente não sabia quem era mais bonita.

- O prazer é meu, Edward. – Ela sorriu e me encarou. – Prazer, Bella. – Sua voz era rouca, mas suave.

- Prazer. – Foi o que eu consegui dizer. Edward provavelmente estava ouvindo o que ela pensava, pois ele abaixava a cabeça concordando com alguma coisa toda vez que ela o olhava. Eu não agüentava mais.

Eu ouvi Emmett cantando do lado de fora da casa, eles haviam chegado da caça. A primeira a entrar foi Rosalie, andando como uma princesa, uma rainha. Ela arregalou os olhos – agora dourados - ao ver Charlotte.

- Char! – Ela sorriu e as duas se abraçaram. Em cochichos bem baixos, quase inaudíveis elas ficaram conversando. Edward sentou no sofá e me puxou, nós ficamos sentados somente observando.

Emmett entrou e cumprimentou Charlotte, Alice fez o mesmo e deu uma piscadela para mim. Eu sorri em resposta e ela saiu da sala com Charlotte e Rosalie.

- Elas foram mostrar o quarto para Charlotte. Alice ficou trabalhando nisso ao saber que ela gostava da cor roxa. Você não quer ir lá ver? – Edward estava brincando com meus dedos.

- Mas aí sua diversão vai embora. – Eu olhei para os meus dedos.

- Vai lá. – Ele sorriu soltando minha mão.

Eu segui as risadas delas, a de Alice sempre mais alta.

- Oh, Bella! Olha a minha obra de arte! – Alice me puxou para dentro de uma imensidão roxa.

Era lindo, o quarto. Era uma espécie de tenda, com lençóis roxos pendurados no teto, almofadas jogadas pelo chão que era coberto de tapetes. As paredes eram de tons de roxo diferentes, a porta para o banheiro era lilás. A vista era para uma plantação de flores violeta, que Alice provavelmente havia feito recentemente. O aparelho de som, tão sofisticado e moderno quanto o de Edward, também era roxo. Eu me perguntei se Alice não teria exagerado.

- O que você achou? – Alice sorriu e eu senti Charlotte e Rosalie me encarando.

- É lindo. – Eu sorri. – Parabéns.

- Obrigada! Char também adorou! – Charlotte sorriu e sentou em uma poltrona roxa ao lado do aparelho de som.

- É perfeito! Obrigada, Alice, Rosalie. Adorei o aparelho de som. – Disse Charlotte com sua voz rouca. Alice e Rosalie se sentaram em algumas das almofadas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Qualquer coisa eu te ajudo a roubar uns CDS de Edward... Ele tem uma coleção bem grande. – Alice sorriu.

- Os preferidos dele são de Debussy. – Eu acrescentei.

- Nossa! Os meus favoritos também! Acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda, Alice... – Charlotte se levantou da poltrona.

- Bella e Edward estão noivos. – Rosalie agora estava deitada.

Charlotte me olhou por um segundo, de olhos arregalados. Provavelmente por eu ser uma humana e cheirosa, pra eles.

- É sério? Quer dizer... – Eu a interrompi.

- Sim, eu vou me casar com Edward daqui a pouco tempo. Depois ele me transformará em um de vocês. Eu serei _desse_ jeito. – Eu sorri.

- Você escolheu ter esse futuro? Você sabe o que você vai enfrentar nos primeiros anos? Bella, isso é uma decisão... – Eu a interrompi novamente.

- Sim, eu que quis me transformar. Edward não queria. Mas eu o amo e quero viver com ele pelo resto da eternidade. – Eu respirei fundo.

- E quanto a seus parentes? Seus amigos? – Ela parecia horrorizada. – Oh, Bella.

- Eu estou ciente do que vai acontecer, Charlotte. Não se preocupe com a minha decisão. Eu quero ser um de vocês. Eu quero ser um Cullen. – Eu sorri. Rosalie estava indiferente e Alice boquiaberta. Eu parei e dei um meio sorriso.

- Me chame de Char. – Ela sorriu de volta. – Desculpe, isso não é da minha conta, certo?


	2. Sonho

**2. Sonho**

NO CAMINHO DE VOLTA PARA CASA, EU FIQUEI PENSANDO NO HORROR EM QUE CHARLOTTE HAVIA SE REFERIDO A MINHA TRANSFORMAÇÃO. Seria ruim, sim. Mas ela havia me amedrontado. O jeito como ela disse, o tom que ela usou. Edward havia colocado o som em uma altura mediana. Eu fiquei encarando as árvores da cidade pela janela.

- Quantos anos tem Charlotte? – Eu me virei para olhar a quilometragem. Estávamos aos 80 km por hora, lento até demais para Edward.

- Ela tem a minha idade. Foi transformada em 1918, por seu pai, que foi transformado por um estranho. – Sua voz estava tranqüila, mas eu estava horrizada.

- Por que um pai mataria a própria filha?

- É sempre culpa de vocês. – Ele me encarou. - Por que um homem apaixonado mataria a sua amada?

- Por que ela pediu? – Eu inalei o cheiro de Edward, que agora estava no carro inteiro.

- Exatamente. – Ele se virou para a estrada.

- Oh. Mas ela estava tão horrorizada quando eu disse que queria ser transformada. Ela se arrependeu?

- Sim, se isso lhe servir de exemplo, Bella. O nosso mundo não é perfeito como você pensa. Você só vai entender o que nós tentamos te dizer, quando você se transformar. E aí já vai ser tarde. – Ele bufou.

- O que foi? – Eu voltei a encará-lo.

- Só estou pensando em uma coisa que Emmett pensou, bobagem dele. Você sabe como ele é. – Ele sorriu. Eu nem me importei em perguntar o que era, vindo de Emmet podia ser qualquer bobagem. Fiquei entretida somente só de observar as árvores, e pensar no meu futuro próximo.

Não demorou muito, estávamos em casa. Eu tirei o cinto e Edward já estava abrindo a porta para mim, como sempre. Eu saí do carro e ele me deu a chave entrelaçando seus braços em minha cintura. Um vento gélido veio na nossa direção e eu tremi.

- Vai chover. – Eu observei o céu. Edward concordou e abriu a porta.

- Bella, você está aí, querida? – A voz de Charlie vinha da sala.

- Sim, pai, cheguei. – Eu tirei meu casaco e o joguei na bancada da cozinha.

- Boa noite, Edward. – Charlie saudou. Ele devia estar assistindo a um jogo, porque não saiu da sala ao fala conosco.

- Charlie. – Edward acenou quando passamos pela sala. Eu subi na frente, enquanto Edward fingia demonstrar interesse pela partida de futebol americano que Charlie estava assistindo.

Eu tomei banho e troquei de roupa. Edward estava lá, sentado na minha cadeira velha. Eu fiquei hipnotizada por um minuto, enquanto ele me encarava, confuso. Uma música conhecida, provavelmente de Debussy, começou a tocar. Não era à toa que eu a conhecia, sempre tocava no carro de Edward. Ele pegou o pequeno celular prateado brilhante e atendeu.

- Alô, Carlisle? – Ele se levantou e caminhou até a janela. – Oh, sim, Charlotte. – Ele parou para rir. – Eu conheço Emmett e Jasper muito bem. Vou tentar entrar em contato com Carlisle e Esme. Obrigado por avisar. – Ele desligou e se voltou para olhar pra mim com um certo humor no rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Minha expressão estava vazia.

- Depende. – Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Fala logo!

- Emmett e Jasper estão planejando uma briga, já que só tem Charlotte em casa. Alice deve ter previsto isso, mas apesar de tersaído com Rosalie há pouco tempo, ela já está longe e demoraria pelo menos meia hora pra voltar. Carlisle e Esme saíram juntos, você sabe. – Ele sorriu. – Eu tenho que voltar, só pra ajudar Charlotte com isso e dar uma lição naqueles dois.

- Coitada da Charlotte. – Eu imaginei como ela estava reagindo à aqueles dois. Edward gargalhou.

- Ela me ligou desesperada. – Ele abafou um riso. - É melhor eu ir, depois eu volto, não vou demorar, prometo.

Eu assenti e pulei na cama. Edward já devia estar perto de casa. Eu ri comigo mesma imaginando Charlotte naquela situação, Carlisle provavelmente ia obrigar Emmett e Jasper a se desculparam. Charlotte desesperada, ou melhor, Char. Eu não podia errar, ela gostava de ser chamada de Char.

Edward estava demorando e eu me peguei pensando em Jacob. Pensando onde ele estaria, como ele estaria. De vez em quando eu ligava para Billy para perguntar se ele tinha recebido notícias, mas era sempre a mesma coisa. "Ele ainda não está pronto pra voltar, deve estar em algum lugar do Alaska", eu me perguntava se ele estaria sofrendo, como eu sofri quando Edward se fora.

Eu tinha saudade de Jacob, muita saudade. Principalmente quando Edward saía para caçar. Eu não tinha mais para onde ir. Eu ficava em casa, perambulando. Charlie vivia me pedindo para eu visitar Jessica, ou Angela. Mas eu não tinha vontade. Normalmente eu ia para a casa de La Push. Pra casa _dele_.

Uma mão gelada tocou meu rosto, eu quase gritei.

- Eu te acordei? – Edward estava sentado ao meu lado na cama, brincando com meu cabelo.

- Na verdade, eu nem tava dormindo. Só de olhos fechados. – Eu sorri. – Você demorou.

- Pois é. Você acredita que Emmett ainda tentou me convencer a deixá-los brigar? Os pensamentos de Charlotte ficaram desesperados nessa hora. – O hálito doce e floral veio na minha direção, eu respirei fundo.

- Oh. Carlisle já havia chegado?

- Não, mas Alice chegou logo depois de mim. Ela disse que daria uma lição neles dois por mim. Carlisle e Esme foram ao cinema. – Ele fez uma careta.

- O que foi? – Eu me sentei para observá-lo melhor.

- Eles foram assistir um filme de vampiros. – Ela sorriu baixinho, para que Charlie não ouvisse.

Eu sorri e ele me beijou, suave e delicadamente. Eu suspirei quando ele me afastou de seu corpo e me colocou deitada, beijando minha testa. Ele cantou a minha canção e eu adormeci.

Meu sonho era frio, gelado. Dessa vez era na praia, eu reconheci como a praia de La Push. _Ele_ estava ao meu lado, me abraçando e me encarando, alegre. Eu estava desconfortável, em seus braços quentes – talvez porque eu não me lembrava de como era. Ele dizia "faça sua escolha, minha Bella". E eu estava confusa, mas respondia "eu já a fiz, eu escolhi você". E aí vinha uma onda de frio intenso, que fazia com que ele me abraçasse com mais força.

"Você não sabe o quanto é difícil, estar sem você" sua voz era triste.

"Você está comigo, e será assim pra sempre, Jacob" eu sorria um sorriso desconfortável, vazio.

As ondas estavam selvagens, as nuvens no céu eram escuras e furiosas, eu estremeci e ele me abraçou, deixando uma onda de calor intenso sobre meu corpo. Mesmo assim continuava frio, era o ambiente.

Eu sentia vários olhares me seguindo, vindo da floresta, mas eu não conseguia encontrá-los. _Ele_ estava ali o tempo todo, do meu lado. De repente, Jacob caiu no chão e se contorceu de dor, eu não sabia o motivo e quando eu tentava falar, nada saía. Eu percebi que estava ficando distante, distante de Jacob, da praia e de todos aqueles olhares. A última imagem que eu pude ver foi _ele_ no chão, e a dor de estar se separando de mim. Eu chorei.

- Você está bem, amor? – A voz de Edward estava preocupada. – Você chorou dormindo.

Eu me sentei na cama pra entender a situação. Eu havia chorado, como no sonho. E se eu tivesse gritado o nome _dele_? Eu havia ferido Edward.

- Não, Edward, ta tudo bem. Foi só um sonho. – Eu o abracei. – Eu disse alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que você não queria ouvir?

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu me levantei para ler sua expressão. Ele havia franzido o cenho, em uma expressão pensativa, encarando a parede.

- Por favor, Edward. Eu não gosto de te machucar.

- Você falou que havia escolhido ele. E que ia ficar com ele pra sempre. – O olhar dele encontrou o meu.

- Me desculpe, foi só um sonho. – Eu abaixei o rosto para não ver o sofrimento de Edward. – Um pesadelo.

- Durma, Bella. Ainda está cedo. Depois a gente conversa. – Ele me deitou novamente e beijou minha testa.

_Sem sonhos_, eu dormi pensando. Eu não podia imaginar tamanho sofrimento de Edward por eu ter dito aquilo, justo o que ele temia. E o que eu temia também. Mas Jacob lá, se contorcendo na areia, chorando, gritando por mim. Essa era a maior dor. Era difícil. E se fosse isso o que Jacob realmente estava sentindo? E se ele estava sofrendo tanto assim, por que ele não voltava? Eu me sentia culpada. Era por minha causa. Eu adormeci, mais uma vez, nos braços gélidos e reconfortantes de Edward Cullen.

- Bella. Bella, acorde! Bella, já está tarde. – Eu ouvia a voz longe, uma voz fina. Alice.

- Ela não vai acordar, joga água nela. – As risadas roucas de Charlotte estavam mais perto. Eu abri os olhos.

- Nada de água! – Eu pulei da cama. Charlotte e Alice estavam lá, observando a minha reação com um humor no rosto. Alice fez uma careta.

- Vá se arrumar, Bella. Nós vamos comprar a roupa de Char pro seu casamento! Ela queria que você fosse. – Eu olhei para Charlotte e sorri.

- É claro. Vou só escovar os dentes e tomar banho. Me dêem 20 minutos.

Em vinte minutos eu havia feito tudo aquilo, me arrumado e tomado café. Charlie havia saído e deixado um bilhete na geladeira.

_Fui pescar com Billy e assistir ao jogo. Volto só depois das oito, qualquer coisa, me ligue._

_Charlie._

O carro de Alice tinha um cheiro de hortelã, o mesmo de Charlotte. Era ótimo, mas nada comparado a aquele cheiro.


	3. Inesperado

3. Inesperado

ALICE TAMBÉM DIRIGIA MUITO RÁPIDO, MAIS LENTO DO QUE EDWARD, PORÉM SUAS CURVAS ERAM MAIS BRUSCAS. CHARLOTTE NÃO SE importava e as duas sempre riam de mim – tentando me manter no mesmo lugar durante as curvas violentas.

- Ta bom! Cansei de ser o bobo da corte de vocês – eu falei entre dentes, me segurando no banco da frente, onde Charlotte estava.

- Ah, poxa. Agora que tava engraçado – Charlotte brincou com os meus dedos em seu banco e eu os puxei rapidamente, cruzando os braços.

- Engraçado pra vocês. Aonde é essa loja de roupas, hein? É tão longe assim? – Eu encarei Alice pelo retrovisor, a impaciência clara em meu rosto. Ela estendeu um dedo e fechou os olhos. – Alice! Você está dirigindo! – Eu gritei. Ela abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso.

- Nós estaremos na loja em dez minutinhos. Ah, e obrigada por avisar! Eu odiaria prever um acidente de carro – ela gargalhou obscura. Eu e Charlotte ficamos rígidas encarando-a. – Ah, qual é, Char! Você sabe que nada poderia nos acontecer.

- Mas e Bella? – Charlotte perguntou.

- Vocês são tão sem senso de humor. – Ela parou de sorrir ao perceber que estávamos sérias. – Esqueçam! Nós estamos bem e isso não vai acontecer, o.k.? Urgh. – O humor antes em seu rosto se fora.

- O.k..

- O.k. – Charlotte repetiu. Em um movimento rápido ela ligou o aparelho de som do Porsche de Alice e aumentou no último volume. Eu reconheci como sendo alguma música de _Oasis_. – Nossa. Eu adoro essa música – ela riu com Alice enquanto eu observava as árvores pelo vidro do carro ao som da boa melodia – agora com Alice e Charlotte no vocal.

Os dez minutos estavam sendo compridos, demorados. Enquanto as duas conversavam – vez ou outra me fazendo perguntas -, eu pensava em o que estava por vir. Estava ansiosa demais para chegar na loja, como se algo fosse acontecer, algo inesperado – eu desejava que fosse somente um pressentimento bobo.

Isso eu havia herdado de Renée. Ela não gostava de surpresas, nada inesperado, por mais que fosse uma coisa boa, ela não gostava. Nem eu. Para mim, não havia coisa mais chata do que todos saberem de algo que vai acontecer com você, menos você. Ficar por fora dos acontecimentos era meu pior castigo.

Agora as árvores do lado de fora do carro haviam sido substituídas por várias lojas e armazéns – organizados por cores. Nós seguíamos para o norte, Alice e Charlotte com os olhos grudados em uma loja – de paredes brancas e portas altas – de roupas e acessórios de festa luxuosos. Eu tentei focar meu olhar em outro lugar e me deparei com uma loja de pneus. A loja era de um vermelho desgastado, as paredes descascando. A entrada era por um portão de garagem bege no qual eu me deparei com a única coisa que eu não queria. Algo inesperado.

Meu coração disparou e eu fiquei ofegante. A minha preocupação era alguém perceber a minha reação ao vê-lo. Eu continuei observando até não poder mais. Alice e Charlotte não haviam parado pra me observar.

Eu prendi a respiração enquanto elas pararam de falar e Alice tentava, graciosamente, estacionar o carro em uma vaga pequena demais para o Porsche. Não foi muito difícil. Na segunda tentativa ele já estava perfeitamente estacionado.

- Você já consegue ver qual eu vou escolher? – Charlotte quebrou o silêncio empolgada.

- Já sim – ela sorriu e se virou para Charlotte. – Mas não vou dizer, senão perde a graça. Mas vou logo adiantando: foi uma boa escolha!

- Obrigada – Charlotte parecia satisfeita. Nós seguimos para a loja. Eu tentava, discretamente, olhar de volta para a loja de pneus, mas estava muito longe e eu não tinha visão biônica.

Entramos pela porta alta, e de imediato o aroma de rosas vermelhas invadiu nossas narinas. A decoração da loja era meio clássica. Parecia um castelo, o ambiente era claro, o que aumentava a beleza das roupas. As manequins eram douradas, vestidas nos mais lindos vestidos que eu já havia visto – de daminhas de honra a noiva de casamento. Eu e Charlotte estávamos analisando o local, impressionadas.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas. – A voz calma da vendedora não me assustou, mas eu me virei de imediato. Ela estava com um vestido curto verde que realçava com seus olhos cor-de-mel. O cabelo alaranjado preso em um coque.

- Boa tarde – nós três falamos.

- Em que posso ajudar? – Ela deu uma rápida olhada pelo local, certamente mostrando a enorme quantidade – e variedade – de peças.

- Nós gostaríamos de ver um vestido pra casamento. De preferência roxo. – Charlotte falou antes que Alice fosse direto ao ponto.

- Ah sim. Venham comigo. – A vendedora fez um sinal com a mão e se virou, caminhando para a sessão roxa da loja. Nós a seguimos. Alice e Charlotte impacientes com a velocidade. Eu tentei não sorrir.

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto a vendedora mostrava os vestidos a Charlotte, Alice ficou dando seus palpites, muitas vezes desnecessários. Charlotte pegou uma enorme quantidade de panos roxos e começou a analisá-los com bastante atenção. Eu me sentei para deixar os pensamentos sobre a imagem que eu havia visto hoje.

- Será que vocês vão demorar? – Eu perguntei, tentando parecer indiferente.

Alice fez um sinal de "sim" com a mão, sem que a vendedora visse. Charlotte nem se importou e continuou analisando os vestidos.

- Bom, eu vou lá fora, estou com um pouco de fome – minha mentira não ia adiantar de nada com Alice prevendo meu futuro "vazio" – como sempre ficava quando eu estava com os lobisomens – mas não custava arriscar.

- Está bem. Mas não se perca – Alice com certeza já sabia.

- Obrigada – eu soltei sem querer um olhar de gratidão.

Saí da loja quase correndo, tentando não tropeçar em meus próprios pés. A loja vermelha desbotada estava longe. Mas meu pressentimento era de que ele ainda estava lá.

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, evitando os xingamentos das pessoas em que eu batia sem a intenção. Meu olhar era direto para a loja. Eu tive a idéia de gritar, mas não fui corajosa o bastante.

Diminuía a velocidade à medida que ia chegando perto do monte de pneus. O suor descia em meu rosto fazendo caminhos. Eu estava ofegante na hora que ele me viu.

- Bella – Jacob veio até mim. Sua pele estava brilhando. Eu sorri, mas ele ficou hesitante.

- Jake! Você voltou – eu estava feliz demais e não conseguia falar. Não ia abraçá-lo daquele jeito, então mantivemos pelo menos uns 50 centímetros de distância. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta. La Push inteira também sentiu!

- É, eu sei – ele não parecia tão contente quanto eu.

- O que houve? Você não parece...

- É claro que eu não pareço. Bella, todos esses dias que eu estive fora, todos esses dias pensando em você, sofrendo – seu olha era cauteloso. Eu não sabia o que falar. – Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo? Você já tem o vampiro. Você vai casar com ele, vai ser um deles – agora a raiva era predominante. Eu me perguntei se era esse o Jacob que eu havia conhecido.

- Eu pensei que você já havia superado. Afinal, você voltou – eu senti a tristeza na minha voz.

- Eu voltei porque não podia passar o resto da minha vida sem meus amigos, minha família. Mas _somente_ por isso. Eu nunca vou superar, Bella. Não depois do que eu passei no Alaska. Eu te amo – ele estava mais calmo agora.

- Eu também te amo, Jake. Você sabe.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. E é melhor eu ir. A irmã do sanguessuga já está vindo.

- Eu não vou te ver novamente? – Minha voz estava esperançosa, mas Jake não estava prestando atenção o suficiente pra perceber. Seu rosto mostrava várias emoções ao mesmo tempo, uma coisa impossível de descrever. O olhar focado em algo atrás de mim. Eu me virei e avistei Alice e Charlotte paradas a distância, acenando. Eu me virei para encarar Jacob, agora olhando para o chão.

- Quem é... Aquela... A que ta do lado da sanguessuga? – Sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro.

- É Charlotte. Sobrinha de Carlisle.

- Hmmm – ele olhou novamente para ela, parecia testando alguma coisa, e voltou a encarar o chão novamente. – Ela é vampira também?

- Sim – eu ainda não entendia o significado de todas aquelas perguntas. – O que houve?

- Nada... É só que... – Ele fez uma pausa longa demais para minha paciência. Eu tentei raciocinar e tudo começou a ficar mais claro.

- É só que o que, Jake? É aquele negócio... A tal da impressão? – Eu me senti perturbada e isso me assustou.

- Não... Quer dizer... Não pode ser. Ela é uma vampira... Isso não faz sentido – ele ainda encarava o chão. – Eu já vou. Tchau, Bella – ele me deu um beijo na testa e entrou na loja. Dois minutos depois ele saiu com o carro, em uma velocidade não muito adequada. Eu fiquei paralisada. Não demorou muito para que Alice e Charlotte estivessem do meu lado. Alice já sabia o que havia acontecido pelo humor em seu rosto.

- Parece que teremos mais um casalzinho – ela falou entre risos.

- Quem é... – Charlotte sussurrava apontando para Jacob, que já estava longe. – Aquele?

Alice riu. – Aquele, Char... É o novo menino apaixonado por você – ela riu novamente da confusão que se passava pelo rosto de Charlotte.

Nós ainda estávamos observando o nada. O nada pelo qual Jacob Black acabara de passar.


	4. Sentimento

4. Sentimento

De volta para casa, novamente Alice e Charlotte ficavam conversando sobre coisas que não me interessavam. Nem me dei ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Minha mente estava ocupada demais – pensando no que havia acontecido com Jacob esta manhã. E se ele realmente tivesse tido uma impressão com Charlotte? Por que isso me incomodava tanto?

Resolvi pensar em outra coisa. Fechei os olhos e tive uma tentativa frustrante de tentar relaxar. Agora eu conseguia ouvir sobre o que elas estavam falando. Alice e Charlotte estavam rindo e comentando sobre uma sitcom humorística espanhola. Edward já havia me falado dela – parecia que na casa dos Cullen, além do jornal, esse era o único programa assistido.

Eu me virei e abri os olhos, ainda pensando em Jacob. As árvores pareciam não acabar nunca. Eu me perguntei o que ele estaria fazendo agora. Fechei os olhos novamente.

- Bella? Está dormindo? – Alice perguntou.

- Não, estou só pensando – eu me virei pra ela e abri os olhos. – Ainda vamos demorar?

- Não. Já estamos nas fronteiras de Forks – ela deu uma olhada ao redor e se virou para mim. Eu não me importava mais se sofresse um acidente de carro. – O que está de deixando preocupada? É Jacob Black?

- Não estou preocupada, Alice. Estou pensando – eu falei indiferente. Ela se voltou para a estrada. Eu podia jurar que ela havia dito alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê.

- Bom, Bella – a voz rouca de Charlotte era mais baixa do que de costume -, vamos te deixar em casa e mais tarde Edward passará por lá. Hoje tem o desfile de Forks. Às quatro e meia da tarde.

- Ah é. Charlie provavelmente estará lá – e Jacob também, pensei. – Ótimo, estarei pronta.

Não demorou muito e estávamos paradas na frente de minha casa. Eu abri a porta do Porsche com cuidado e me direcionei até a porta de casa. Acenei para Alice e Charlotte e elas retribuíram o aceno com um sorriso no rosto. Eu me virei e abri a porta.

Já era uma hora. Eu coloquei minha jaqueta em cima da mesa e fui direto para a geladeira.

Como não estava com vontade de fazer a comida, peguei uma pizza fria e pus pra dentro sem esforço. Eu estava com fome. Abri uma latinha de refrigerante e tomei. Lavei o prato e subi para meu quarto em busca de algo para fazer – estava entediada.

Liguei o computador e esperei até conectar – cerca de sete minutos. Abri minha caixa de e-mails e tinham dois novos. O primeiro era de Renée, sem vontade, o abri:

_Bella, querida._

_Mais uma vez, me desculpe por não estar aí no seu casamento. Não vai dar mesmo. Mas já comprei seu presente. Mande notícias. Beijos._

_Mamãe._

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, ela havia mandado nesta manhã, então pulei para o outro.

_Bells, estou saudades de você!_

_Faz um ano – literalmente – que a gente não se vê, né?_

_Como está aí em Forks? Recebi seu convite de casamento._

_Infelizmente não vai dar pra eu ir. Minha mãe está com uma doença grave._

_Mandarei meu presente pelo correio._

_Beijinhos carinhosos,_

_Ana._

Esse e-mail eu ia responder, Ana era uma amiga de Phoenix que eu gostava muito. Ela era tipo Angela. Alice com certeza havia ligado para Renée para saber de minhas amigas, eu não fiquei surpresa. Comecei a redigir o e-mail em resposta:

_Ana, que saudades!_

_Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha notícias suas!_

_Aqui em Forks está ótimo, já até encontrei o amor da minha vida._

_Como está aí em Phoenix? Espero que tia Beatrice melhore. Mande lembranças minhas a ela._

_Com carinho,_

_Bella._

Tia Beatrice era a mãe de Ana. Sua saúde era frágil, ela vivia doente e todos os finais de semana estava no hospital. Eu realmente gostaria de rever Ana. Pena que não seria possível.

Enviei o e-mail. A lerdeza do computador me deixou impaciente e eu resolvi descer pra assistir TV. Tava passando um programa de culinária idiota, mas eu resolvi assistir. A receita de peixe ensopado ao molho vermelho me deu água na boca. Resolvi anotar pra fazer algum dia no jantar – Charlie provavelmente ia gostar. A receita era fácil, eu anotei rapidamente e desliguei a televisão. Dei uma espiada no relógio e vi que eram três e quinze. Resolvi me arrumar.

Separei minha calça jeans escura e um moletom branco com detalhes cor-de-rosa. Desliguei o computador e fui tomar banho. Tentei não pensar no acontecido de hoje. Percebi que meu xampu – com aroma de morango – estava nas últimas.

O banho demorou cerca de vinte minutos, um exagero. Me vesti e penteei o cabelo. Anotei tudo que estava faltando em casa, além do meu xampu, haviam ainda mantimentos e produtos de limpeza. Grudei na porta da geladeira para não esquecer. O som da viatura de Charlie já estava ali. Eu esperei ansiosamente – sem motivo – por ele.

- Olá, Bella – ele disse abrindo a porta e limpando os pés no tapete.

- Oi, pai. Você vai pro desfile? – Eu perguntei me sentando na cadeira.

- Sim, querida. Você não vai? – Ele abriu a geladeira e mordiscou um morango.

- Edward vai passar aqui em meia hora pra me buscar.

- Hmmm – ele franziu o cenho e se virou pra mim. – Jacob Black voltou.

- É – eu me virei para encarar a estante, queria que Charlie não visse minha expressão.

- Você sabia? – Ele ainda me encarava.

- Eu saí com Alice e Charlotte e encontrei ele – e ele teve uma impressão com uma vampira!, deu vontade de acrescentar.

- Ah, sim. Ele vai hoje ao desfile com Billy – agora ele se virava pra beber água.

- Hmmm – eu tentei parecer indiferente.

Charlie subiu para se arrumar e em dez minutos Edward chegou. Eu gritei um "já estou indo" para Charlie e segui alegremente para o Volvo de Edward. Ele estava divino; com uma camisa rosa claro – as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos – mostrando os braços e o peito musculoso, tênis e cinto branco na calça jeans escura. Eu entrei lentamente, pegando cada detalhe.

- Boa tarde, Bella – ele saudou se virando para a estrada. Eu me sentei e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

- Hoje foi torturante – eu disse e ele sorriu. – Alice e Char discutindo na frente do carro e eu atrás, tendo de aturar.

- Eu já sei de tudo – ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Os pensamentos delas eram nada secretos.

- Tudo? Você sabe da impressão... – Eu vacilei.

- De Jacob? – Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos não. – Sim. Coitada da Charlotte.

Eu não concordei, mas sorri com ele, apesar de não achar graça.

Dois minutos depois já estávamos estacionando.

- Chegamos – sua voz era baixa, ele estava analisando a situação.

Eu olhei em volta antes de descer do carro. Estávamos na avenida principal de Forks. Várias pessoas conhecidas se cumprimentavam. As crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, os balões em suas mãos eram coloridos. Eu avistei os Cullen ao lado da Mercedes de Carlisle. Todos conversando alegremente. Eu saí do carro e caminhei até eles ao lado de Edward.

Charlotte estava linda; com um vestido branco e botas roxas, o cabelo negro ondulado preso no alto da cabeça. Eu não pude deixar de aprová-la quando cheguei perto.

- Bonita roupa – sussurrei observando o movimento.

- Obrigada – ela sussurou com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu tenho que estar arrumada, já que _ele _vai estar aqui.

Eu encarei o chão. – Ele quem?

- Jacob Black – ela disse como se estivesse dizendo o óbvio.

- Oh, sim.

- Hoje ele me ligou, Bella. Acho que está gostando de mim. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar aqui no desfile, mas acho que ele ainda não chegou – ela procurou pela multidão que andava na avenida.

- Ele já deve estar chegando – e aí eu avistei Jacob, longe. Ele também estava mais arrumado do que de costume. Uma camisa preta com os primeiros botões desabotoados, uma jeans e um chinelo branco. – Lá está ele.

Ela demorou um pouco para alcançar a direção do meu olhar e um novo sorriso – agora envergonhado – se abriu em seu rosto. Eu fiquei feliz por Jacob, mas continuei sentindo outro sentimento. Um que eu certamente não queria.

- Com licença – ela se virou para os Cullen como se dissesse "tchau", e correu até Jacob. Eu me virei para não ter de olhar essa cena. O céu nublado de Forks não indicava chuva tão cedo. Eu fiquei feliz e cheguei mais perto de Edward, que agora estava conversando com Alice. Ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura.

- Isso está sendo interessante – ele olhava para o local onde Jacob e Charlotte estavam. Eu sorri e me virei para observar.

Ela estava de costas, mas eu sentia suas bochechas erguidas – como se estivesse sorrindo –, Jacob estava falando e sorrindo também.

- Nós alugamos um camarote, Bella – Emmett entrou na minha frente interrompendo minha visão sobre Jacob e Charlotte. – Vai ser melhor de ver _tudinho_ de lá – seu olhar tinha um certo humor. Edward gargalhou e pegou minha mão.

- Vamos – eu disse, estreitando os olhos para Emmett.

Nós caminhamos até o camarote, vários olhares nos seguindo. Eu me senti agoniada e isso não foi bom. Edward pensou que fosse porque Emmett estava assoprando no meu ouvido, mas eu disse que não repetidamente. Apesar da brincadeirinha de Emmett ter um pouco de culpa.

O camarote era bem amplo, mas todos nós ficamos juntos observando a avenida. Até que eu avistei os dois novamente, agora abraçados. Eu senti meus olhos umedecerem e disse que precisava ir ao banheiro. Edward não percebeu, mas provavelmente Jasper havia sentido. Ele me seguiu até a porta do banheiro eu fingi ignorá-lo.

- Bella, será que você pode me dizer por que eu senti ciúmes quando o Jacob abraçou a Char? – Sua voz era dura.

Eu me virei pra ele, sem vontade. – Me desculpe, Jasper. Eu tenho que lidar com isso, eu sei. Mas eu não consigo me controlar.

Sua expressão ficou pensativa por um momento. Eu pensei em me virar e seguir para o banheiro.

- Talvez seja porque você não fez a escolha certa – seus olhos cor de topázio mostravam arrependimento por ter dito isso. Eu o encarei, incrédula. – Não pense que eu estou agindo assim porque eu quero me proteger de seus sentimentos, isso não é mais um incômodo. É porque Edward lê meus pensamentos, você sabe. Não vai ser fácil esconder isso dele – agora a sinceridade de Jasper me doeu. Eu encarei o chão, tentando encontrar uma resposta conveniente.

- Eu vou tentar me controlar. Tente também, por favor. Não gosto de magoar Edward – eu voltei a observá-lo. Ele estava ilegível.

- Tudo bem – ele concordou se virando de volta para a porta do camarote.

- Ah, e Jasper... – Eu o segurei pelo braço, mas não sabia se isso tinha feito diferença. Ele se virou pra mim e eu soltei seu braço. – Obrigada.

Ele pareceu confuso, mas assentiu e voltou para o camarote.

Entrei no banheiro e me sentei em um banquinho verde ao lado das pias. Meus olhos umedeceram rapidamente e as lágrimas começaram a descer descontroladas. Eu fechei os olhos ainda soluçando. E fiquei ali por um bom tempo.

Alguém bateu na porta e eu em um salto levantei e fui me olhar no espelho. Meu rosto já estava seco e não haviam vestígios de choro. Eu abri a porta com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Ô, Bella, o desfile já vai começar – a expressão de Alice estava cautelosa.

- Oh, sim. Vamos – eu disse.

Ela entrelaçou seu braço no meu e cochichou no meu ouvido:

- Não fique assim, o.k.? Esse desfile vai aumentar seu astral – ela parecia confiante.

- Não há nada de errado comigo, Alice – eu respondi com uma pontinha de mal humor. Ela me ignorou e nós caminhamos até os Cullen novamente.

Jasper estava encostado na parede, desconfiado. Ao seu lado estavam Esme e Rosalie, que conversavam entusiasmadas. Edward assistia as palhaçadas de Emmett. Com certeza Jasper e Alice estavam controlando muito bem seus pensamentos. Carlisle estava um pouco afastado, falando no telefone com a mão no bolso. Provavelmente algum paciente ou médico do hospital.

Edward veio na minha direção e Alice correu para ver o desfile.

- Onde você tava?

- No banheiro – eu suspirei. – Vamos ver o desfile.

Nós andamos até o resto dos Cullen. Eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele passou os braços em torno de mim, me abraçando.


	5. Alívio

5. Alívio

Ficamos assim por todo o desfile, de vez em quando ele me beijava e fazia comentários sobre as pessoas que estavam na avenida. Eu consegui me mostrar muito interessada, apesar de não estar. Jasper e Alice haviam descido para se misturar com o pessoal. Mike, Angela e Ben acenaram para mim ao me ver no camarote, eu retribuí o aceno com um leve sorriso no rosto. O desfecho do desfile havia sido maravilhoso. Eu e Edward assistimos encantados a toda a festa. Agora eu não via mais Jacob e Charlotte.

- Vamos? – A voz de Carlisle era baixa e suave.

- Vamos. – Esme se levantava de uma cadeira e seguia para onde Carlisle estava.

- Eu e Emmett vamos daqui a pouco. Não iremos demorar – prometeu Rosalie. Carlisle assentiu e nós andamos para a saída do camarote.

Edward não me soltou por todo o caminho, somente virou um pouco a cabeça para sussurrar alguma coisa pra Emmett – que logo em seguida gargalhou.

Charlotte, Jasper e Alice já estavam no carro quando chegamos. Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu sentei lentamente ao lado de Charlotte. O único som que eu ouvia era o do motor do carro.

- Você fica em casa, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou.

Eu olhei para Edward e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não – minha voz estava baixa, mas ele havia ouvido. – Eu estou livre hoje.

Carlisle assentiu. Eu encarei minhas mãos por um longo tempo enquanto Edward brincava com meu cabelo. Nós chegamos à casa dos Cullen rapidamente, não que isso não fosse comum. Eu desci do carro em um pulo desajeitado e segui para a sala ao lado de Edward.

Havia outro carro na garagem dos Cullen. Era um Citroën C-crosser de um prateado metálico que brilhava.

- É de Charlotte – Edward cochichou no meu ouvido.

- Ah.

Alice e Jasper voaram para o andar de cima enquanto Charlotte deitava no sofá e ligava a TV. Eu não sabia onde estavam Carlisle e Esme.

- Vou tomar um banho e me trocar. Não vou demorar – a voz aveludada de Edward era uma melodia que eu adorava ouvir.

- Claro – eu sorri.

Me sentei ao lado de Charlotte para me entreter com alguma coisa. Ela mudava de canal impaciente.

- Não tem nada que preste passando.

- Hmmm – eu murmurei. – Como foi hoje?

- Você quer detalhes? – ela agora se sentava animada.

- Pode ser – eu sorri em resposta.

- Bom... Primeiramente eu estava envergonhada. Mas Jacob é bem divertido e isso me fez ficar mais a vontade. Depois nós caminhamos pela avenida conversando sobre a vida – ela fez uma pequena pausa e sorriu. – Sobre a _minha_ vida, na verdade. Eu não estava insegura em momento algum. Foi como se ele já me conhecesse e eu já conhecesse ele. Depois de um tempo ele disse que gostava de mim de um jeito inexplicável. E então nos abraçamos – ela se virou para mim e eu pude ver seus olhos maravilhados. Eu estava prestando mais atenção do que de costume.

- E o cheiro? – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

A expressão de Charlotte era pensativa. Eu esperei paciente.

- Ele disse que não sente um cheiro ruim quando está comigo. Eu também não sinto, o que é realmente estranho.

Uma melodia doce começou a tocar. Eu me levantei – procurando de onde vinha. Charlotte fez o mesmo, jogando as almofadas no chão. Ela achou – entre os acolchoados do sofá – um celular violeta e atendeu rapidamente.

- Alô? – ela escutou por um pequeno momento e seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso gracioso. – Oi, Jacob.

Edward apareceu atrás de mim nesse exato momento. Charlotte correu para fora de casa nos deixando sozinhos.

Ele desligou a TV e arrumou as almofadas – todas em seus devidos lugares sobre o sofá.

- Senta aqui – ele fez um gesto convidativo.

Eu me sentei e ele passou seu braço musculoso por minha cintura. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro gelado – agora com o cheiro doce ainda mais forte. Ficamos assim por uns dez minutos.

- Diga-me em que está pensando – ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Na verdade, nada de interessante.

- Bella, nós precisamos conversar – a voz dele era tranqüila, mas mesmo assim meu coração acelerou e ele pôde sentir isso.

- Não acho que aqui seja o melhor lugar – minha voz falhava.

- O.k. – ele fez uma pausa longa mas eu não fiquei ansiosa. – Não há ninguém ouvindo a nossa conversa, Bella. Alice e Jasper estão conversando no terceiro andar, Carlisle e Esme estão lendo e Charlotte está conversando no telefone lá fora com... – eu me virei para ver sua expressão. Ele franzia o cenho.

- Jacob?

- Sim, Bella – sua voz era triste.

- Edward, me desculpe – eu sussurrei.

- Jasper não conseguiu segurar seus pensamentos... Mas ele não sabe que eu consegui ouvir. Se você ainda gosta dele, Bella...

- Não, Edward. Pare. Eu escolhi você – minha voz ainda falhava.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Você está sofrendo demais. Admita – ele me encarou sustentando meu olhar.

- Eu posso suportar...

Edward se virou para frente de novo. Encarando a televisão. Eu sentia as lágrimas transbordando. Ele percebeu pelos meus soluços.

- Não, Bella. Não chore – ele colocou minha cabeça em seu colo enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Eu fechei os olhos e falei lentamente:

- Isso é só uma questão de tempo, Edward. Eu vou conseguir, você vai ver. O que eu mais quero no mundo é você, você sabe disso. Eu posso sofrer por muitas coisas, mas estar com você me dá forças – eu respirei fundo. – Se você me ama... – ele colocou um dedo minha boca.

- Eu te amo. Mais que tudo – a voz aveludada me tranqüilizou.

- Você não pode desistir, Edward. Eu também não vou – eu abri os olhos, a luz me cegando.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por bastante tempo. A expressão dele era ilegível, o que me deixou insegura, o que era bastante estranho, já que com ele eu nunca me sentia insegura. Meus olhos vagaram pelo teto da casa e eu adormeci.

Acordei desnorteada, na minha cama, da _minha_ casa. Edward havia me deixado aqui. Puxei o relógio para ver que horas eram. Oito e meia da noite. Eu havia dormido demais, cansada.

Sentei-me na cama ainda tonta. Percebi que estava sem tênis. Alguém havia tirado. Olhei rapidamente pelo quarto, mas Edward não estava lá. Eu me levantei e desci para comer alguma coisa.

Foi aí que me deparei com o que mais temia. Charlie estava sentado em sua poltrona assistindo a um jogo de basquete ao lado de Billy e... Jacob. O susto me fez ficar parada na frente da escada. Todos os olhares se viraram para mim. Eu tentei parecer tranqüila.

- Olá, Bella. Dormiu bem? – Charlie se voltou para o jogo de basquete, como fez Billy.

- Sim, pai. Boa noite – eu andei cuidadosamente até a cozinha.

- Boa noite – Billy respondeu.

Eu me virei para os armários, para pegar uma sopa de verduras que já vinha pronta, era só esquentar. Senti Jacob atrás de mim.

- Oi, Bella – ele disse timidamente.

- Oi, Jacob – eu respondi. – O que houve?

- Nada. Billy veio assistir o jogo e eu aproveitei para vir ver você.

- Hmmm – eu coloquei o pote de sopa no microondas. – E aí? – eu me virei para encará-lo, um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto, mas eu continuei séria.

- Você está ansiosa pro casamento? – ele perguntou. A minha paciência se esgotou nesse momento.

- Francamente, Jacob.

- O que foi? – a confusão sincera em seu rosto me fez ficar mais tranqüila.

- Eu vi você ontem de manhã, você mal falou comigo. Daí disse que me amava – essa parte eu cochichei para que Charlie não ouvisse. – E depois passa a namorar a Charlotte?

- Eu não estou _namorando _ela... Não _agora_ – ele cochichou também. Alguma coisa fez com que seu pensamento mudasse. – Mas por que isso importa pra você? Quero dizer, por que você ta tão estressadinha? Eu tinha chances?

- Não é isso – eu disse na defensiva. – É só que... – eu encarei o chão e isso o irritou.

- Não vem me dizer que você ainda não tinha se decidido – mesmo olhando para o chão, eu sentia o olhar dele no meu rosto. A sopa ficou pronta.

Eu peguei uma colher e tirei a sopa do microondas. Me sentei na mesa e assoprei de leve.

- Esqueça, Jacob. Eu vou superar isso. Superar _você_. Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo – eu falei e levei uma colher com sopa à minha boca. Ele assentiu.

- Eu só quero que sejamos amigos. Eu gosto muito de você. _Muito_ – seu tom era sincero.

- Eu também, Jacob – consegui sorrir um sorriso verdadeiro. Agora eu estava aliviada. – Muito obrigada – eu sussurrei. Minha vontade era abraçá-lo com força, sentir aquele cheiro de novo. Mas me concentrei na sopa enquanto ele se levantava e seguia para a sala.

Agora que tudo estava resolvido, era só esperar pelo casamento. Não haviam mais motivos para algo dar errado.

Daqui em diante eram somente eu, Edward e a eternidade.


	6. Irina, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar

6. Irina, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde a última vez que eu vira Jacob Black. Isso não estava me perturbando, o que era – de certa forma – bom. Nós continuávamos resolvendo detalhes do casamento, uma coisa que nunca deixaria de ser perturbadora. Mas Alice me ajudava a "superar". Eu havia saído com Jess e Angela umas três vezes desde aquele dia. Fomos ao cinema, conversamos e compramos os vestidos das duas para o _meu_ casamento.

Elas – na maioria das vezes Jess – sempre tentando arrancar algum detalhe sobre a festa. Como não era eu que estava cuidando disso, eu nem sempre sabia responder às suas perguntas, o que as deixava irritadas.

Char e Jacob continuavam saindo, agora eles eram oficialmente namorados. No começo eu me senti mal com isso, mas prometi a Edward que superaria, e superei. Carlisle e Esme haviam ido para a Inglaterra, visitar velhos amigos. Alice – que já estava maluca – estava levando Jasper à loucura. Tudo que saía de sua boca era "Eu consigo ver o quão linda será a festa" e Jasper logo rebatia "Ninguém tem dúvida sobre isso, você repete de meia em meia hora".

Edward e eu havíamos visitado a universidade de Darthmouth. Ele havia ficado fascinado com a estrutura, os projetos, a história... Eu fiquei triste por ele não ter chances de viver a universidade, uma das melhores experiências da vida. Mas um dia depois ele já tinha esquecido, para ele, sua melhor experiência havia sido _eu_. Eu corava todas as vezes que ele me reconfortava com isso.

Faltavam poucos dias pro casamento e eu estava mais que ansiosa. Odiava momentos em que eu era o centro das atenções – como no primeiro dia de aula e quando eu passei a andar com Edward. Ele não parecia tão ansioso, apesar de ter algumas oscilações de humor de vez em quando.

Charlie optou por não falar sobre isso comigo, era um assunto que também o constrangia – o que era bom. Renée me ligava praticamente todos os dias, pra ficar ciente de que eu não havia feito nenhuma mudança em meus planos, ou não tinha fugido com Edward, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Eu sinceramente achava que Charlie merecia o prêmio de melhor pai do mundo.

A _única _coisa que estava me dando uma pontinha de desespero era o fato de que o clã do Alaska viria para o nosso casamento. Eu imaginava todas as noites, antes de dormir, como a tal da loira morango, Tânia havia reagido quando soube que Edward iria se casar. Como sempre, Edward me confortava dizendo que me amava mais que tudo e que preferia morenas – o que não era um jeito muito bom de confortar alguém.

Eu estava completamente tranqüila esperando pelos quatro dias seguidos, nos quais no último eu iria me casar. Eu estava sobrevivendo à tudo aquilo, à toda a pressão – isso me orgulhava, e a Edward também.

Acordei em uma manhã cinza escura, o que indicava chuva, nublada e desconfortável. Não me importei de abrir a janela para respira mais uma vez o cheiro de Forks. Edward estava lá, sentado na minha cadeira velha, como um modelo em um _outdoor _de móveis rústicos. Eu sorri e me espreguicei.

- Bom dia, sol – Edward falou com sua voz graciosa e abriu um meio sorriso que me fez dar pra trás.

- Bom dia – eu sorri. – Vou escovar os dentes e me trocar. Me espere – eu voei pela porta para fazer tudo isso muito rápido.

Escovei os dentes e vesti meu suéter verde escuro e uma jeans clara. Lavei o rosto e saí saltitante pelo corredor até entrar no meu quarto novamente. Ele continuava lá, intacto como uma pedra. Eu sentei em seu colo e o beijei levemente. Ele roçou seus lábios em minha mandíbula e eu fechei os olhos, inalando aquele cheiro maravilhoso.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim – eu sussurrei. – E você?

- Também – ele fez uma careta e nós dois sorrimos.

- O que iremos fazer hoje? – eu perguntei.

- Não sei – ele ficou pensativo. – Nós somos um casal sem um pingo de rotina.

- Isso é bom – eu encorajei.

Renée já havia falado milhões de vezes que a rotina é um dos principais causadores de separações de casais. Então _não_ ter uma rotina devia ser _muito bom_.

- Hmmm – ele continuava pensativo.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Hmmm... Bella, vou precisar sair pra caçar depois de amanhã – ele se virou para mim.

- Você só volta no outro dia, certo? – minha voz era triste e sem um pingo de interesse, eu odiava quando ele tinha que sair pra caçar. Ele assentiu.

- Não fique assim... Se você quiser que... Nós dois possamos aproveitar a nossa lua-de-mel – ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – Eu preciso estar saciado para que nada dê errado.

- Pelo menos a gente já teria casado – eu desafiei.

- Oh, Bella. Por favor, são somente _dois _dias! Nada desesperador... Pelo menos não para você.

- Urgh, Edward. Você sabe que eu lhe amo mais do que você me ama, então pare – eu me virei de costas para ele, ainda em seu colo.

- Não vem com essa – ele me virou de frente de volta e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu amo mais – ele me deu um beijo que me deixou sem fôlego por algum tempo. Mas logo ele parou para gargalhar da minha reação desajeitada. – Eu até deixo você tonta.

- Me deixar tonta não é prova nenhuma de que me ama mais – eu sorri.

- Hmmm... Então como eu posso provar? – ele me encarava com seus olhos, agora um pouco mais escuros, penetrantes.

- Você provavelmente não quer discutir comigo, então, esqueça. Eu amo mais por agüentar tudo isso só para ficar com você no final – eu continuei olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você ainda não venceu, bobinha – ele me carregou e me jogou na cama. Eu observei atenciosamente sua expressão.

Depois ele me beijou e nós dois estávamos deitados na cama, um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas. Minha vida não podia ficar melhor. Eu sorri de satisfação e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito de mármore.

De repente ele me sentou ao seu lado e se levantou colocando as mãos entre a cabeça.

- Quase que eu ia me esquecendo – ele disse, a expressão frustrada.

- Esquecendo de quê? – Eu fiquei tonta com toda aquela rapidez em que ele havia se movimentado.

- Tem um café da manhã pra você lá em casa. Charlotte, Alice e – ele fez uma careta – Emmett que prepararam.

- E por que isso? – eu perguntei.

- Hmmm – ele coçou o queixo. – Você tem visitas.

- Urgh. Pára de suspense – eu falei entre dentes.

- Não é suspense. Foi o que eles disseram – Edward deu um meio sorriso.

- Oh, é claro. Como se você não ouvisse seus pensamentos!

- Por que isso te deixa tão... Fora de controle? – ele estava confuso.

- Porque é ridículo! – eu esperneei. Agora ele me levantava como se eu fosse sua mochila. O que me deixou absolutamente com raiva. – Me ponha no chão! Eu sei andar, o.k.?

Ele não me deu ouvidos e seguiu para o Volvo reluzente. Eu me sentei no carona emburrada, com os braços cruzados – o que me fez parecer uma criança de sete anos.

- Estou descalça.

Ele examinou meus pés e se virou para o banco de trás.

- Tome isto, é de Charlotte. Deve caber – ele me deu um par de sapatilhas lilás claro. Eram delicadas e cheias de pequenos detalhes. Eu coloquei nos pés sem dificuldade.

- Obrigada.

- Não quer saber o que estas sapatilhas estavam fazendo aqui? – ele me espiou pelo canto dos olhos. Eu ofeguei incrédula. Meus olhos se arregalaram e ele retorceu os lábios como se estivesse reprimindo um sorriso.

- Edward! – eu disse. – Pare com isso. É sério, você vai me matar.

Ele gargalhou.

- O que... Estas... Sapatilhas... De Charlotte Crowley... Estão... Fazendo... Aqui? – eu perguntei pausadamente.

A expressão dele ficou vazia.

- Na verdade, nem eu sei – ele deu de ombros.

Ele acelerou e o motor rugiu baixinho.

A viagem foi silenciosa, tanto pela minha ira quanto pelos pensamentos de Edward que vagavam sem fim pela sua expressão. Ele segurava o volante com uma mão e com a outra segurava a minha. Eu encarei a estrada.

Chegamos na garagem e eu logo pude ver Jasper e Rosalie trabalhando no jipe de Emmett. Alice pulou para abrir a minha porta. Por cima de sua roupa, havia um avental amarelo sujo de cobertura de chocolate, chantili e derivados.

- Bom dia, Bella – ela sorriu. – Emmett está com seu café da manhã.

- Oi, Alice – eu respondi desinteressada.

Edward riu e caminhou atrás de mim segurando meu ombro. Alice bem ao lado. Entramos na sala clara e lá estava Emmett, sentado na mesa imensa com uma imensidão de comida, o sorriso em seu rosto era absurdamente hilário. Edward não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Que mané – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. E aumentando o tom de voz ele anunciou:

- Pare com isso, Emmett. Está ridículo – o sorriso de Edward me fez sorrir também. Alice gargalhou bem atrás.

- Estraga prazeres – Emmett resmungou ainda com o sorriso no rosto. – Você gostou, Bella? Fui eu que fiz tudo, é claro.

Alice fez um barulho com a garganta.

- Alice ajudou também – Emmett acrescentou.

- Obrigada, está ótimo! Mas eu não vou comer _isso_ tudo! É demais – eu disse.

- Qualquer coisa você leva para casa – Charlotte saltou escada a baixo.

Emmett e Alice assentiram.

- E quem veio me visitar? – eu os encarei curiosa.

Houve uma longa pausa. Eu caminhei até a cadeira da mesa e me sentei. Edward ficou imóvel no lugar anterior até que começou a falar:

- Os nossos amigos do Alaska chegaram em Forks, Bella – ele limpou a garganta. – Eles gostariam de te conhecer.

- Nada melhor do que um café da manhã – Charlotte agora circulava ao redor de Edward. – Você tira logo esse peso da consciência.

Não era possível que Edward houvesse falado sobre o meu ciúme, vergonha, medo, ou sei lá o que em relação ao clã do Alaska. Não era possível! Tânia.

- Está o.k., então – eu não estava afim de discutir.

- Entrem – Edward falou um pouco mais alto. Eu arregalei os olhos. Eles estavam ali o tempo todo! Só esperando minha decisão de aceitá-los ou não.

E então eu pude ver um conjunto de peles pálidas caminhando em minha direção.

- Olá, Bella – uma voz fina e gentil se aproximou de mim. Era uma mulher alta e de cabelos lisos castanhos avermelhados que chegavam a cintura. Seus olhos escuros eram absurdamente profundos. – Eu sou Irina.

- Prazer – eu me levantei para apertar sua mão. E então os outros faziam fila pra me cumprimentar.

- Kate, prazer – disse uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e loiros. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Alice e seus traços pareciam de elfo. Orelhas, queixo e nariz pontudos. Eu sorri e apertei sua mão.

- Eleazar – ele apertou minha mão de leve. Seus olhos eram cor de topázio e contrastavam com seu cabelo negro. Ele também era incrivelmente bonito. Assim como todos _eles_.

- Carmen, prazer, Bella – disse uma garota, devia ter uns quinze ou dezesseis anos quando fora transformada. Seus olhos eram topázio e seu cabelo era castanho claro, com algumas mechas loiras. Eu sorri e apertei sua mão.

Todos eles estavam agora conversando. Kate e Eleazar estavam de mãos dadas conversando com Charlotte e Emmett. Alice, Carmen e Irina se divertiam fofocando baixinho. Eu me voltei para olhar Edward.

Ele estava me encarando, com medo de que _eu_ estivesse com raiva. Eu dei um meio sorriso e me sentei na mesa imensa. Peguei uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, um copo de suco de manga e comecei a comer. Já estava satisfeita, mas havia muita comida e eu não queria deixar aquele tanto sobrando.

Peguei uma fatia de outro bolo, enchi o copo de chocolate quente com canela e fiz um esforço para ingerir. Edward riu ao meu lado.

- Não precisa comer só pra deixá-los contentes.

- Eu estou com fome – menti.

- Hmmm – ele riu. – Como se eu não te conhecesse.

Eu ri junto, mas continuei comendo com dificuldade.

O resto do dia foi bem fácil de agüentar. Depois de comer tanto, não precisei almoçar, então ficamos na casa dele com aquele bando de vampiros. Carmen era a mais amigável, ela sorria e brincava comigo o tempo todo. Não era à toa que Emmett estava sempre conversando com ela. Rosalie e Jasper ficaram conosco por um tempo. Conversando sobre as loucuras de Kate – que também era muito engraçada, apesar de eu sentir que ela não gostava de mim.

Edward estava bastante tranqüilo, apesar da expressão séria o tempo todo.

- Onde está Tânia? – eu perguntei tão baixo que eu jurava que ele não tinha ouvido.

- Ela preferiu não vir – ele resmungou alguma coisa por debaixo do fôlego. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar qual era o problema. – Ela é sempre tão... Mesquinha – ele acrescentou com raiva.

- Hmmm, Edward. Esqueça isso – eu dei um beijinho e quando me virei estavam todos olhando curiosos para nós dois.

Depois eles soltaram um "aaaaaaah" e eu corei. Edward bufou ao meu lado. Sorrindo com eles. Todos pareciam ser muito novos, exceto Irina, que podia ter uns 25 anos no máximo.

Quando Edward me deixou em casa, senti um leve alívio por ter me livrado de tudo aquilo. Tomei um copo de leite e subi para dormir. Charlie já estava dormindo quando eu passei pelo quarto.

Dormi rapidamente, apesar de não estar cansada. Edward não viria esta noite. Eu só o veria daqui a dois dias, então resolvi dormir por todo esse tempo. Quem dera que fosse possível.


	7. O vestido, o véu e o buquê

Capítulo 7 – O vestido, o véu e o buquê

Pelas duas noites seguidas, eu sonhei que estava em um paraíso com Edward e ninguém mais. Talvez isso fosse uma previsão do que realmente ia acontecer. Acordava triste toda a manhã porque o sonho não era real – e porque tinha acordado.

Não tive visitas de quase ninguém, foi quase bom. Tirando somente o fato de que Tyler e Mike haviam vindo à minha casa para "conversar", mas na verdade, ficamos tão constrangidos que dez palavras foram pouco para o dia todo. Minha mente não estava em casa. Edward havia a levado com ele.

Hoje era o grande dia. Eu estava indo com a minha picape para a casa dos Cullen onde estavam todos os meus acessórios como noiva. Estacionei o carro e desci demoradamente, como se isso afastasse o que estava por vir.

A casa estava totalmente diferente por fora. Os arranjos começavam desde o começo do caminho até a grande porta de entrada que estava aberta, me permitindo espiar a decoração. Estava tão lindo que fez meu estômago embrulhar, a cabeça girar e eu pensar em sair correndo pra fugir dali. Mas Alice me segurou.

- Nada disso! – ela avisou. – Você não vai fugir depois de todo esse trabalho.

- Obrigada, Alice – eu disse. – Por me segurar, eu quero dizer – eu acrescentei e ela pareceu desapontada.

- Você não gostou?

Eu a encarei por um segundo. Olhos arregalados.

- Não! Quê isso, Alice! É que você sabe como eu sou e... Mas tá lindo – eu disse parecendo mais empolgada.

- Hmmm. Acho que entendi – ela sorriu por fim. Eu suspirei, não havia sido tão difícil.

Nós entramos pela cozinha e não passamos pelo grande salão – agora cenário de casamento -, Esme, Jasper e Emmett me cumprimentar. Alice grunhiu pela demora e me puxou para o segundo andar. Eu voei praticamente sem tocar os pés no chão.

Entramos em um quarto branco – muito claro – com detalhes prateados. As almofadas do sofá eram todas coloridas. Alice me jogou por cima delas e voou até o _closet_ pra pegar meu vestido. Era tão grande que ela sumiu por dentro dos panos – brancos e cheios de pequenos detalhes.

- Oh. Um vestido voador – eu brinquei e ela sorriu.

Foi um pouco difícil de vesti-lo, já eram muitas camadas. Mas Alice não se irritou. Pelo contrário, ela sorria a cada vez que eu fazia alguma coisa errada. Eu me calcei enquanto ela mexia no meu cabelo.

- Bem aqui ficará a tiara do véu – ela falou com ela mesma.

Fechei os olhos, abri a boca e relaxei o rosto enquanto ela me maquiava desesperadamente; apressada. Eu me perguntei o quão monstruosa estava ficando. Assim que ela terminou, pintou minhas unhas rapidamente e colocou outra loção por cima para secá-lo mais rápido.

- Esse batom arde.

- É, eu sei. Deixa os lábios mais grossos – ela disse encantada. Eu bufei.

Enquanto eu esperava o esmalte secar, ela se trocou rapidamente.

Um vestido azul claro bem folgado descia até seus joelhos. Ele voava a cada passo que ela dava. Prendeu seus cabelos com grampos de esmeraldas e passou uma maquiagem leve, que combinava com a leveza do vestido. Era tudo tão delicado. O perfume de frutas cítricas se espalhou pelo quarto.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntei.

Ela demorou um pouco pra responder.

- Ele estará aqui em três minutinhos, vai se trocar e esperar por você no altar. Será tão –

- O.k., Alice – eu a interrompi.

- Charlie acaba de chegar. Sua festa está ficando bem lotada – ela se alegrou. Eu sorri junto.

Não demorou muito e Esme tocou a porta. Ela estava tão deslumbrante. Os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre o vestido preto brilhante. Um colar de diamantes verdes estava preso em seu pescoço longo. Eles reluziam contra a luz.

- Meninas, respirem fundo. Está na hora – ela disse calma e tranquilamente.

- O.k., Esme. Estamos indo – Alice garantiu e fechou a porta.

Ela se virou para mim.

- Bella, vai dar tudo certo. Edward estará lá embaixo esperando por você, assim como todos os outros. Não fique ansiosa e nem com vergonha. Hoje é o seu dia e do Edward – ela disse e finalizou com um sorriso satisfeito. Eu assenti.

Angela e Jess estavam sentadas no sofá do corredor esperando pela gente ansiosamente. As duas pareciam tão empolgadas quanto Alice – principalmente Jess. Elas correram até mim.

- Oh, Bella – Jess disse.

- Você está tão linda – Angela completou.

- Obrigada – eu sorri envergonhada.

Elas estavam com o mesmo vestido e penteado de Alice – afinal, eram minhas "daminhas". Nós descemos as escadas e andamos silenciosamente até a porta do corredor. Ela estava aberta e eu podia ver os diversos olhos curiosos procurando por mim. Talvez.

Alice me deu um buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa que eram tão cheirosas e bonitas que fizeram meu estômago virar. Eu engoli em seco na hora que a música começou a tocar.

Angela ia à frente, Jessica e Alice lado a lado e eu atrás, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da música. Tentei não encarar o tapete vermelho que se estendia sob meus pés. Sorri para todos ao meu redor e eles retribuíram.

Elas soltavam pétalas por todo o caminho, o que me deixava mais tonta ainda.

Cheguei até Edward e o encarei por alguns minutos. Os olhos cor de topázio, a pele com uma cor mais forte, o cabelo divino estava penteado e havia uma rosa em seu terno. Eu me virei de volta para o padre.

Ele falou todas aquelas coisas de casamento das quais eu não prestei atenção a nenhuma. Edward ouvia atentamente e as pessoas atrás da gente pareciam tão atentas quanto ele. Eu tentei prestar atenção mesmo com todo aquele cheiro que se confundia agora na minha cabeça.

- Aceito – Edward disse sorrindo para mim.

- E você, Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como seu legítimo marido, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito – eu falei imediatamente. Ouvi algumas risadas vindas de trás da gente.

Ele falou mais algumas coisas das quais eu também não prestei atenção e finalmente mandou Edward me beijar. Eu me virei para ele, encontrando aquele olhar maravilhoso. Edward estendeu a mão e segurou meu rosto. Eu cheguei mais perto e finalmente nós estávamos lá.

O beijo durou um tempo certamente indesejado, maior do que o comum. Os lábios de Edward se moviam doce e delicadamente nos meus, cada vez mais rápido. Aí vieram os flashes. Nós nos viramos e sorrimos para todos, que agora vinham nos cumprimentar.

Os primeiros foram Charlotte e Jacob. O vestido roxo era fascinante. Jacob estava muito arrumado. A calça e o terno eram pretos e por baixo havia uma camisa branca um pouco desabotoada no início. Eles faziam um par tão bonito.

- Bella, Edward, parabéns – Charlotte disse alegremente e nos abraçou. Eu sorri com ela.

- Obrigado – Edward falou.

- Felicidade aos noivos – Jacob sorriu também.

Eles se afastaram de nós enquanto outras pessoas chegaram para nos parabenizar. Incluindo Seth, Billy, Sue e Quil. Eles pareciam animados com a festa também. Eram muitas pessoas na festa. Jess dançava com Tyler enquanto Mike conversava com outra menina que eu conhecia da escola.

Edward sorria alegremente enquanto conversava com o clã Denali e eu o acompanhava, sempre. Emmett e Jasper apareceram para nos parabenizar também.

Charlie passou por mim e por Edward com um sorriso fraco no rosto. As lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto descontroladamente. Pelo de Charlie também.

- Oh, pai – eu disse. – Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também, Bella. Eu também – e ele me abraçou. Cumprimentou Edward também e saiu de perto.

Nós ficamos assim por um longo tempo, abraçados. Ele beijou minha testa, meu cabelo, minhas bochechas até que eu o puxei para meus lábios. Nós passamos um bom tempo assim também.

- Agora você é só minha – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu fiquei arrepiada.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você – eu sorri.

- Senhorita Cullen.

Ele me puxou para o centro do salão e começou a girar. Meus cabelos lutavam contra o vento e tudo estava tão rápido que eu só via Edward. Nada mais importava.

A dança durou até eu fechar os olhos de tão tonta. Ele parou e eu cambaleei pra frente caindo eu seus braços. Rosalie riu atrás de nós.

- Parabéns, Bella – ela me abraçou e se virou para Edward. – Edward.

Eles se abraçaram e ela saiu.

- Dez minutos – ele disse.

- Grécia? – minha voz estava totalmente empolgada. Ele sorriu de satisfação e assentiu. – Vamos logo.

- Dez, nove minutos agora – ele disse.

Nós caminhamos até Alice e ela me puxou dos braços de Edward. Eu gemi baixinho e ele gargalhou. Ela me puxou pela escada e não deu tempo para eu protestar; já estávamos no quarto.

Ela pegou um vestido branco curto e bem justo, trocou o meu rapidamente, tirou o véu e me deu um casaco de pele cinza.

- Bom, agora você está pronta – ela me puxou novamente pela escada e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Boa lua de mel!

- Com certeza.

Edward apareceu do meu lado, entrelaçou seu braço no meu e seguiu para a porta da casa. Todos jogaram arroz nas nossas cabeças e sorriram juntos. Eu e Edward acenamos ao entrar no carro.

Ele acelerou o motor e nós saímos disparados. Mais algumas horas e eu estaria na Grécia com Edward.

O telefone tocou.

- Alô – ele atendeu com um pouco de raiva. – Oi, Alice – ele ouviu por alguns segundos e sua expressão mudou pra preocupação. – Ah não. Quando eles chegarem, diga que estamos na Grécia em lua de mel. Isso acontecerá no processo. Ok, Alice, então minta – ele desligou agora.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Volturi. Alice os vê saindo da Itália. Parece que não teremos paz tão cedo – o tom era um tanto preocupado. A expressão séria não mentia; haviam problemas.

* * *

Gente, criei uma nova versão de _Sunset_, agora do ponto de vista da Char! Se vcs gostam do Jacob, dêem uma lida! Tá bem legal. Eu espero... :)

**Leave your hat on**: Sim, a famosa Tânia aparecerá! A Bella tem que conhecê-la um dia, certo?

**Jeska Freitas**: Seja paciente, eu faço intervalos de no máximo 4 dias. Estarei postando conforme as reviews...

**Luisa Davi**: Não entendi sobre a Bella ter pesadelos. Naquela parte eu estava me referindo a ela não poder dormir por dois dias seguidos!

**Ana Masen Cullen**: Menina, pára de ser maluca! Toda a sua empolgação para esse capítulo aqui... Acho que nem correspondeu à todas as tuas espectativas... :( Desculpe!

**Liligi**: Esse foi um elogio e tanto! Mas a minha linguagem e a da tia Steph... Tô longe, ein! Espero que goste do capítulo sete!


End file.
